Betrayal
by ashehole
Summary: It wasn't really supposed to happen. But they were alone, and it did. MichaelxCatty


**AN: Yeah. I was bored. Set between books 6 & 7. Basically… Lol.**

**Disclaimer: No own the DotM. If I did… ……………… I would have already read the last book. Gr. And, you know, have kept Chris around.**

"Michael! Thank you so much. I couldn't find anyone to pick me up," Catty gushed as she hopped into the passenger side of his jeep.

Michael gave her that wide smile of his, all his big teeth white and dazzling. She grinned back. "No problem, Catty. Gave me something to do today."

Catty ran a hand through her brown hair. She was going to meet Tianna and Derek at the skate park, and then the three of them were heading out to the movies. She had called almost everyone she knew who could drive and had use of a car, but no one had the time. Finally she remembered that her best friend's boyfriend could drive.

"I would have thought you and Vanessa would have hung out today. It's perfect out," Catty commented. She glanced over at him, took him in for a second before remembering that he was going out with Vanessa. She shouldn't be checking him out.

But Michael just looked so good to her lonely eyes. She took a deep breath to clear her head, and she breathed in the scent of his body spray. God, that smelt great, too.

"She's busy with her mom today. She always seems to be busy. I haven't seen her much lately," he mumbled low, but Catty heard it anyway. He looked over at her during a red light. "Is she avoiding me?"

Catty shook her head. "If she is, she's not telling me. I just think she's been really busy, Michael."

"I believe you. You wouldn't lie to me."

She smiled at his easy and trusting words. Truth was, she was lying. But it was up to Vanessa to say the truth about what it was that they were up to.

"You're a good friend, Catty." The words warmed her heart. She liked being told that she was a good friend.

His hand reached over, squeezed her knee, let go. It was a simple action, a simple _friendly _one. So… Why did Catty feel so turned on by it, by a skin-on-jeans contact?

She sighed. What a loser she was. "I try, Michael."

But trying was getting a little hard. Tiny little fantasies popped up in her head. Like seeing how soft his lips really were. Or how well he kissed. Or how well they meshed together.

She took a deep breath. She really needed to get a boyfriend or something. She didn't like Michael. Yeah, he was attractive, but not like that.

Another red light came up, and the car came to a stop. Michael looked at her; Catty looked at him. His hands came off the wheel, and he leaned in. Those hands touched her face, softly, then a little rough as he grabbed her head. His lips pressed to hers, and she softly touched his. It was slow, wary, their mouths working together in soft, feathery kisses.

One kiss.

Two kisses.

Cars honked, and the two broke apart fast. Catty's heart was beating, harder and harder as she thought about it. She leaned back in the seat, her stomach twisting wildly. A couple of kisses wasn't really anything. It was okay. Just like kissing your brother… If she had a brother.

Michael eventually pulled the jeep over and parked. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

She glanced at him, smiled weakly. "It's okay."

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine."

"I've always kind of had a thing for you."

"Shut up and kiss me, Michael."

She leaned over, grabbing his face, and they met in another soft kiss. And another. He pressed up to her chest as close as he could, his hands wrapped tight in her hair. Their kisses became more frantic. Rough, hard, but still so good. It was like knowing somebody forever. His mouth felt wonderful, tasted wonderful.

He pushed her back against the door, crawling over the seats to her. She pulled him against her, pulling her mouth from his and trailing kisses over his chin and down onto his neck.

"Bite me, Catty," he breathed into her ear. She licked the skin with the tip of her tongue. He shivered, and it prompted her to latch her teeth to his neck, tasting him. She bit down harder, heard him groan. She knew she was going to leave a mark, but it didn't matter.

His tongue flicked at her ear. He pressed closer to her, slipped between her crooked legs. Mouths came together again in heated harmony.

Why was this so irresistible? Why couldn't she stop?

"M-michael. We have to quit," Catty whispered, her voice strangled in her throat.

He sighed into her neck. "Yeah. I know."

"Tianna and Derek…" _And Vanessa_. But she left it unsaid, and he knew it.

"Okay." He backed up. Climbed off her. Sat back in his seat.

She righted herself, trying to flatten her hair back out.

He started the jeep and drove to the skate park, neither of them saying a word. They just sat in a heavy silence.

Her hand held fast to the door handle. "Thanks, again."

"Yeah. See you later."

"Sure!"

He watched her leave. His hand touched his neck. She glanced over her shoulder, looking back at him, and smiled.

**AN: So, tell me what you think. I was thinking of another story to go with this.**


End file.
